Makin' T'ings Go Boom
by Midnight Auroua
Summary: If you asked him to show you what he meant, he would pull out one of the nearest cards and show you. He would then step safely out of the way. It would be best if you followed suit. Someone should have warned Rogue.


**Here's something to counteract the sadness that was my last fic, Abiento. Light, fluffy, Romy fun. Please enjoy!**

**XXXXX**

"Remy likes to make t'ings go boom."

If you asked him to show you what he meant, he would pull out one of the nearest cards and show you. In the unlikely but possible circumstance he didn't have any cards on him, Remy would just tap the nearest item—a desk, a lamp, a chair—before stepping out the way. It would be best if you followed suit.

Remy LeBeau so enjoyed making things go boom. When his powers originally manifested, this was not his sentiment. In fact, it was a secret he kept from his family. He practiced his powers in private until he was able to control them. But, because he kept his abilities a secret from his family, he had to face the wrath of his _Tante _Mattie when he had no explanation as to why the toilet exploded.

But with control came endless possibilities.

Unfortunately, his father agreed and attempted to harness Remy's controlled abilities. Suffice to say, the adopted LeBeau son did not to take these attempts kindly. And with the threat of Belladonna looming in the distance, Remy decided that it would be an ideal time to reconnect with an old friend in Bayville.

When he arrived at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, he had two goals in mind: make things go boom for the betterment of society and to win the heart of Rogue. The first one was no problem. There were always bad guys. And whenever there were bad guys, Remy was there to blow something up.

It was the second thing that proved to be a challenge.

First of all, for reasons he couldn't even begin to fathom, Rogue didn't seem to _want_ to fall in love with him. Which was pure insanity. Why wouldn't she? He was charming and handsome and he spoke French and he had an accent.

An accent!

The day a woman didn't fall at his feet and swoon when he simply uttered a "_Bonjour_" was a day Remy LeBeau never thought he would see.

She seemed to like his company well enough and that was at least a decent start. They played pool together. He taught her how to play poker. Sometimes, they snuck out late at night to cause mischief. It was never any of the sexy, smutty mischief Remy wanted to participate in with Rogue, but it was still quite enjoyable.

Oh, but god forbid he mention anything about going on an actual date. Or having steamy, sweaty sex. Suddenly, she was standoffish and wanted him to go away. Friendship, she was fine with though.

This made Remy LeBeau pout. But, just to be clear, it was a very attractive pout. A swoon worthy pout even.

And if ever dared to mention that one, itty-bitty, world shattering, bone melting kiss they shared that one time when they almost died, then she got all huffy and didn't want to talk about it. Started insisting it was a "one time thing" that only happened because of the fact they almost died and that he should never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, EVER mention it again.

Yeah right.

Not only did Remy mention it whenever he felt like bringing it up, but he also attempted to kiss her again. And again. Because that first kiss (or second one, if we're counting the one that occurred during the whole "mind control" incident) did something to Remy. He hadn't expected that with one kiss, his whole body would tremble or for there to be…explosions.

Yes. Actual, cliché _explosions_. Things going boom between them.

He wanted more.

Unfortunately, his constant instance on bring up that explosive kiss was one of the reasons Remy LeBeau was having trouble succeeding in the whole "stealing Rogue's heart." Because she got quite upset when he did that—or anything for that matter—to provoke her ire. One would think that if he wanted her to love him, he would try to keep her happy.

Quite the opposite.

Because for some reason, pissing Rogue off was some of the most fun he had in all his years. And okay, in the past, Remy _did_ have a tendency to push peoples' buttons for his own amusement. But it was different with Rogue. When the girl got mad, the girl got _mad_.

It had to have been one of the most fascinating, beautiful things he had ever seen.

She was exquisite no matter what. But there was something about watching raw anger flash through her gorgeous jade eyes that made his heart sing. Something about hearing the southern twang in her voice grow more prominent as she threatened to personally "eviscerate him and feed the entrails to him by force just so she could shut his stupid Cajun face up for a couple of seconds" that brought a smile to his lips. And when she used physical force to remove him from her presence, he was awed at her strength.

She was magnificence incarnate. It didn't matter if she was smiling softly or throwing a punch.

He wanted her for himself. She was everything he had ever wanted and then some. She had stolen his heart. He loved her. He knew it wouldn't be nearly as difficult if he simply acted like a decent human being and wooed her.

But Remy LeBeau _wasn't_ a decent human being. If he acted otherwise, well, that would be downright deceptive. No, no. He wanted Rogue to love him for all of his lying, stealing, but still somehow loveable ways.

And he would woo her. Eventually. So what if she fought it kicking and screaming? Half the fun was in the chase.

Or in this case, the fight.

Besides. He didn't like Rogue for being calm, demure, and tame. He liked the woman that swore and hit and called him mean names and pretended not to want to kiss him again. And he liked making that woman as angry as possible. He liked making her explode with fury.

Remy LeBeau liked making things go boom, after all.


End file.
